A Wounded Robin
by cinderella9056
Summary: A kidnapped Robin escapes and with Mac by her side she returns home to P.C. but the stalker wants her back and follows her not willing to give her up. Robin has to overcome what he did to her and the pregnancy that resulted from it and Brenda and Jason are the ones that are beside her helping her and protecting her. Will Jason win back Robin? Or will she leave him again?
1. Chapter 1

A WOUNDED ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: Please forgive errors, I stopped watching show when Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 and the writers didn't put them back together when Robin came back to the show in 2005 PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

I have a lot of J&R stories started which I am going to be putting on this site so please check them out. Some stories I only have a couple of chapters written while others I have several chapters written and I have some that are almost done or done. I hope you will review so I know which stories you want to see more of. If you have any story ideas you want to share I would love to hear them. Now on with the story. One more thing this story has to deal with rape.

Please forgive errors in spelling and grammar since I did not use a beta reader I am trying to write on my own without a beta reader please let me know what you think in a review or a PM

CHAPTER ONE

Robin was devastated, she was waiting for her uncle to get to the hospital, and he was due in to Paris anytime now, his plane should have landed by now. She was reeling, in shock. She had been raped repeatedly over the last three months. He had raped her in the ass and whipped her besides raping her vagina. She didn't want to feel anything yet, she did.

She had been able to finally get away after three months in captivity. He had finally let his guard down enough that she was able to get away. Antonio Savato had been stalking her for months before he took her. When she went to the police when he was stalking her they said that they couldn't do anything because he wasn't doing anything illegal. He finally crossed the line and took her and raped her over and over again. She finally was able to get away, it just took three months to do it.

Her uncle walked into her hospital room. He had taken a plane out as soon as he heard she had been found. "Robin? Are you okay? Where have you been? What happened to you?" Mac fired the questions at her not knowing what had happened to her. He had just been told she had been found after being missing for three months..

"I was held by this man named Antonio Savato that had been stalking me, he raped me and beat me, Uncle Mac." She said sobbing. He carefully walked over and took her in his arms letting her cry her pain out.

Mac was shocked he couldn't imagine what she had been through. She had been missing for three months. Three months. What hell had she lived through during that time?

"I want you to come back to Port Charles with me." Her uncle told her; he was worried about her. He didn't want her alone in Paris in case this guy came after her again or did they catch him? "Have they at least got him in custody, do you know?"

"No they don't, he escaped, he sent me flowers, the card said he would see me soon. I'm scared Uncle Mac, I can't go back to being held hostage, beat and raped again." A crying Robin said as she fell apart.

"He escaped? How could they let him escape? I am taking you home with me. You will be safe there." Mac said.

Robin wasn't sure she wanted to go back to Port Charles, she had been hurt so bad when she left there last time. She would most likely see Jason and Sonny and she did not want to see them or be around with them. She was done with them. They had both turned their backs on her when she told the truth about Michael, saving herself. She didn't want to stay in Paris, either, though. She decided to go home to Port Charles. "I'll go." She quietly said after thinking about it for a minute.

Mac breathed a sigh of relief, Robin was finally coming home. She hadn't been home since the Nurse's ball in 2000 and now it was 2002. He hoped he could convince her to stay. Just then her doctor came in to see how Robin was doing.

Robin asked the doctor if she could fly but didn't tell her where to. The doctor checked her over after she made Mac leave the room, Mac came back in and the doctor agreed to let her leave with Mac.

At Robin's apartment

Mac and Robin took a cab to her apartment and they paid the driver and got out, they went up to the 6th floor and saw the door to Robin's apartment was open, Mac told Robin to call the police.

Mac went in to find it trashed. The police showed up and saw red paint on the wall saying "YOU ARE MINE". The police let Robin pack a suitcase and get her meds and Mac and Robin left for the airport. She was going to have another blood test done when she got to Port Charles. The hospital had tested her blood and the virus was still undetectable according to the test. Antonio Savato gave her protocol to her. He had her medication and gave them to her the last few months that he had her. Mac and Robin took the suitcase down to a cab that Mac called for and they got in and headed to the airport to catch a flight to Port Charles.

At the Airport Port Charles 10 hours later

Mac and Robin get off the plane and went to get their luggage. Felicia and Mac had finally worked out their differences and Mac had forgiven her for sleeping with Luke, she was meeting them at the airport. They went to the Food Court to meet Felicia. Felicia was there waiting and saw Robin and Mac coming. Robin was wearing a blue jeans jacket with a white tank underneath and blue jeans but you could see the bruises on her face and neck. Felicia's heart went out to her, she wondered what had happened to Robin these last three months that she had been missing.

Felicia walked over to meet them. Felicia hugged Robin when she got close enough. Robin hesitated then hugged her back, next Felicia gave her husband Mac a short kiss on the lips. She asked Robin, "Are you ready to go home?"

"More than ready. I know you have questions and I know you want to know what's going on and where I have been, but can we talk about it later?" Robin requested not up to dealing with the questions now.

"Whenever you are ready Robin I will listen. I love you like you were my own." Felicia told Robin scared of what she figured had happened to Robin, She was afraid with all the bruises she saw on Robin that she just might be right.

Paris, France

Meanwhile an upset Antonio Savato was on the run from the police, he wondered where Robin had disappeared to. He hadn't seen her since she was released from the hospital. She had disappeared with an older man. He didn't know who he was, he only saw him from a distance. She better not be getting involved with him otherwise he would have to pay and so would she. Robin was his and she was staying his. No matter what he had to do. He had never felt like this about a woman before. Robin was special. He needed her. He needed to sink into her and find ecstasy, which is what the last three months had been for him. He finally had her and he let down his guard and she had escaped. He would find her and take her again. They were meant to be together. He would find her and make her pay. Whoever helped her would also pay. No one was keeping them apart. No matter what he had to do, or who he had to kill. She was his.

PLEASE Let me know what you think in a review!


	2. Chapter 2

A WOUNDED ROBIN

CHAPTER TWO

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters that you recognize

A/N: I do not know what happened on the show after Robin and Jason broke up because I stopped watching the show so please bear with me if I don't get it exactly right. Please READ AND REVIEW

Mac puts their luggage in the trunk of the car and got behind the wheel and drove to his house. Robin was looking out the window at all the familiar places that she once called home. Port Charles hadn't been her home in over three years. The last time she lived here it didn't end well. Jason and her had broken up and after she told AJ about Michael he had thrown her out of the penthouse and later told her it would be easier if he never saw her face again. Sonny had also turned his back on her offering her a payoff. How could he have done that, her big brother?

. Losing the two men she loved the most beside Mac had nearly destroyed her. When she got to Paris in 1999 she had collapsed because of the neglect she had put up with. She knew something was wrong before she left Port Charles and knew there had been for two months but Jason never noticed how sick she was.

Now she was back here, she never thought she would come home again, let alone pregnant with her rapist baby which she hadn't told anyone about yet. She was still processing it. She was six weeks pregnant. The doctor told her she had options but Robin couldn't do that. She couldn't murder an innocent child and that in her opinion is what she would be doing.

Mac pulled into the driveway and parked the car before getting out and getting the luggage out of the trunk. He followed Felicia and Robin as he took the luggage into the house.

Maxie and Georgie were waiting for Robin; they had been told she was coming home finally. They saw her as their big sister. They saw Robin and ran over to hug her.

Felicia pays the babysitter who leaves and Felicia speaks up seeing Robin grimace. "Maxie, Georgie let Robin go she has been hurt."

Maxie and Georgie immediately release Robin wondering if they hurt her when they see the bruises on her neck and face. "Did we hurt you?" a seven year old Georgie wants to know.

"I'm okay they're just bruises. Thank you for asking though." Robin takes a deep breath looking over Georgie and Maxie. "You guys have gotten so big and beautiful since I've been gone."

"Thank you, Robin. See Dad we're not kids anymore." Maxie told her dad and he was her dad the only one she had ever known. Frisco had never been around.

Georgie interrupts the fight that is about to happen by asking Robin "How long are you staying for Robin? Are you staying permanently?"

"I'm not sure right now. We will see how it goes but I don't want to go back to Paris." Robin told them hoping they don't ask why.

"Good you can stay here. Where is everyone going to sleep though?" Maxie now asked forgetting about the conversation with her dad.

Robin said, "I can sleep on the couch."

Mac doesn't like that idea. "No, you need to be able to sleep and that couch is uncomfortable, Maxie, will you move in with Georgie for right now and let Robin have your room?"

"Uncle Mac that's not necessary. I can sleep on the couch." Robin tells him again.

"No, it's okay Robin. I'll sleep in with Georgie for right now, I don't want you to sleep on the couch." Maxie said wanting to help Robin and for her to stay. She had really missed her cousin, she was like a big sister to her and she could really use her right about now.

"Maxie, Georgie are you sure?" Robin asked surprised that they would give up their room for her.

"Yes." They answer together.

"Now that that is settled, how about Maxie you get your room ready for Robin and Georgie make some room for a few clothes of Maxie's" Maxie and Georgie head up stairs.

Felicia wants to know what is going on and while her daughters are busy she's going to ask about what happened and where Robin has been.

"Robin, I don't mean to push but where have you been?" Felicia asked her.

Robin sits down on the couch and Mac sits next to her on one side and Felicia on the other. "I was being held by a man named Antonio Savato who has been raping me for the last three months."

Felicia is stunned and says "Oh. My God. I'm sorry, if you don't want to talk about this you don't have to." Felicia was trying not to push Robin now that she knew what had happened to her.

"It's okay, Felicia, there is something else, the doctors found out I am six weeks pregnant."

"What?" A shocked Mac said.

"I'm pregnant with his baby; I have decided to have the baby and I am keeping him or her." Robin informed them.

"If that is what you want, then that is what you should do. I am here for you." Felicia told her. Robin was like another daughter to her. She had watched her grow up.

"Thanks Felicia. Uncle Mac, why haven't you said anything." Robin looked at him

"If you are sure you want to keep this baby then I will support you in it." Mac told his niece. He was concerned for her because of what she had been through and now she was pregnant with her rapist's baby too. She had always wanted to be a mother and now was her chance, he just wished it hadn't happened like this.

"Yes, I am. I will love this baby no matter how it was conceived." Just then Robin's stomach growls, she hadn't eaten since she wasn't sure when it had to be between 12-15 hours ago.

Felicia asked "How long since you ate?"

"Between 12-14 hours ago." Robin figures it had been that long or more.

"Robin, you need to eat, Mac let's get the girls and go to the PC Grill or Kelly's so we can feed Robin and her baby."

Mac agreed so he yelled up the stairs. "Maxie, Georgie come on, we are going out to eat."

Maxie and Georgie come down stairs and asks "Why are we going out to eat? Mom was going to make tacos later."

Robin decided to tell the girls about her being pregnant. "Maxie, Georgie I am pregnant and need to eat, I haven't eaten in about 12-15 hours so I need something now not later, is that alright with you that we go out to eat?"

"You're pregnant, that means I'm going to get a new cousin, right?" Georgie asked.

"Yes it does." Robin told her.

"Robin, I want you to stay here. In Port Charles I mean. I don't want you to go back to Paris." Maxie told the woman that has always been a big sister to her.

"I am not going to be going back to Paris to live, but I don't know about staying here in Port Charles either. We'll have to wait and see. I can't promise anything." Robin decided she would not be returning to Paris but she wasn't sure she wants to stay in Port Charles either. Not with Sonny and Jason here and the bad blood between her and Sonny and Jason.. Could she live in the same town as them and not feel betrayed? They had turned their backs on her, she wasn't stupid this was going to be a difficult choice, to stay or go somewhere new and start over. She still loved Jason and Sonny but after what they had said and done, she still couldn't seem to forgive them. They had hurt her so bad; she didn't know how to keep her head above water those first few months. She had been dying of a broken heart. She finally stopped being depressed and crying herself to sleep every night wishing Jason was holding her. She had put them out of her mind not thinking about them and she started living again. Now she was home and in the same city as them, she wondered if Jason still hated her. Only time would tell.

Let me know what you think in a review!


	3. Chapter 3

A WOUNDED ROBIN

Disclaimer: I do not own General Hospital or any of the characters you recognize

A/N: I do not know what happened on the show after Robin and Jason broke up in 1999 I quit watching it and in 2005 when Robin came home the writer's did not put them back together again so if some things are not exactly like they happened on the show please bear with me. PLEASE READ AND REVIEW

CHAPTER THREE

It took twenty minutes because the girls wanted to change clothes. Robin wanted to especially change because she wanted something that didn't show all of her bruises. She put a lot of make-up on to cover the bruises on her face.

They headed out with Mac driving to the PC Grill. They didn't know what was about to happen. Nobody thought to tell Robin that Brenda was alive and married to Jason. She was about to find out though.

They arrive at the PC Grill and are seated, they are looking at the menu trying to decide what they want to eat when Jason and Brenda walk into the dining room. Robin doesn't notice them she was looking at her menu. Robin felt something though that told her that Jason was there, but she refused to look up to see if he was indeed there. Brenda quickly recognized Robin and rushed over to her. "Robin?" Brenda softly said.

Not believing what she just heard she lifted her head out of the menu and looked at her dead best friend except she wasn't dead. "Is that really you, Bren?"

"Yes it's really me." By now Jason who had been frozen when he saw Robin came over to the table.

"Hello, Robin." Jason began not knowing what else to say.

Robin looked at Jason and decided to ignore him; she didn't want to hear anything he had to say.

"Brenda, how are you alive?" Robin asked not understanding how her big sister and best friend was alive.

"It's a long story. Do you have time to hear it?" Brenda asked. "Can you join us for dinner?"

Robin looked at her uncle who reluctantly nodded his head. "I'll be home later, okay?"

"Be careful Robin." Her uncle was concerned because they hadn't caught Antonio Savato yet.

"I will thanks." Robin went around and kissed him on the head.

Brenda and Robin walk arm and arm with Jason walking behind them and Robin noticed that he was there for the first time. She had been intent on her sister being alive.

"What are you doing here?" An annoyed Robin asked.

"That's a long story which we will tell you. Brenda and I are married in name only."

"What! You guys can't stand each other." Robin said confused.

"We still can't but Brenda needed help when she came back and I knew you would want me to help her so I did by marrying her in Vegas."

"Why did you need help Brenda?" Robin was now worried about her best friend. Why would it matter to Jason that she would want him to help her best friend?

"You remember that we thought I might be sick when I "died"?" She asked.

"Yes." Robin remembered that time in her life, it wasn't exactly happy.

"Well this guy found me after my car went into the water and everyone thought I was dead. His name was Luis Alcazar." Brenda began.

"Wait a minute are you sure Luis Alcazar?" Robin was concerned now.

"Yes, why Robin?" Brenda and Jason know something was going on.

"We need to talk in private about this. Can we get something from Kelly's and go somewhere where we can talk?" Robin was very pale all of a sudden remembering something that happened in the three months she was taken.

"Yes, of course we can, let's go to the penthouse and talk there." Jason suggested not knowing if Robin would be willing to go to his penthouse.

"Okay, but first I have to tell Mac I am leaving." Robin walked over to where Mac is seated. "Uncle Mac, I am going with Brenda and Jason somewhere we can talk."

Mac was concerned now; he didn't want his niece around Jason. "Do you think that is wise? He nearly destroyed you last time."

"Uncle Mac, I want to spend time with Brenda, not Jason, he will be there yes, but I am not going over there to spend time with him but with Brenda."

"What about eating? You need to eat." Felicia was trying to be logical, she knew that Robin needed to talk to someone about what had happened to her and now she had Brenda to talk to which she figured was good.

"We're stopping by Kelly's and picking up something. I'll be fine." Robin kissed Mac's cheek and told everyone bye and headed over to Brenda and Jason.

Brenda asked her sister, "How did it go? Mac not happy?"

Robin smirked, "Not exactly, but he will get over it." They walked out and the limo came up to pick them up. They are taken to Kelly's where they get out going in to order something to eat.

They walk in and right away Courtney saw Jason and hurriedly walked over to him and asked "What are you doing here and who is _she_?" She asked pointing to Robin with a glare, she was jealous of anytime Jason spent with someone other than her. Jason had told Courtney time and time again he wasn't interested in her. She was Sonny's sister and he just didn't like her anyway.

"This is Robin Scorpio, Robin this is Courtney Matthews, she's Sonny's sister." Jason said making the introductions.

Robin noticed that Jason wasn't interested in this woman, she could tell, Courtney was making him uncomfortable and he didn't like that, she knew. "Nice to meet you Courtney."

Courtney looked at Robin and wondered who she was again. "Who are you? Scorpio, like in the commissioner?"

"Yes he's my uncle." Robin already didn't like this woman.

"Why are you with Jason and Brenda then?"

"I don't think that is any of your business what I do or who I am with." Robin said shocking everyone. She seldom told people off and that is what Robin was doing telling this waitress that it wasn't her business. "Now are you going to take our orders or do we need another waitress?"

Courtney doesn't know what to make of this woman. She had just told her off and nobody did that to her. "You can't tell me that it is not my business, my brother is Sonny Corinthos. He won't let you get away with it." Just then Sonny came in with his bodyguards and stopped when he saw Robin.

"Robin?" Sonny asked shocked.

"Sonny, she just told me off. What are you going to do about it?" Courtney was mad and knew her brother would at least make this Robin Scorpio woman apologize.

"

So what? Robin you're home." He walked up to his little sister, Robin and hugs her shocking Courtney who thought that Sonny would do something but not hug her.

"Sonny, let me go that hurts." Robin said with a wince. No one knew she was hurt till then. Sonny released her immediately and looked at her closely and knew something was very wrong with his little sister.

"What happened? How did you get hurt?" Sonny asked worried about her.

"I'll explain but not here, Jason, Brenda and I was just trying to get something to eat but _this waitress_ keeps asking questions that are none of her business, your sister or not I don't care. I want to eat."

"Same old Robin, Courtney take our order we are going back to the penthouse." Sonny tells Courtney.

"But Sonny she disrespected me." Courtney whines. Jason was trying not to laugh, Brenda does laugh because Courtney had no idea who Robin was and had no idea that Jason and Sonny would take Robin's side no matter what.

"Look Courtney, my little sister wants to eat so get her something to eat." Sonny demanded now.

"I'm your little sister. I'm not hurgry." Courtney doesn't understand who Robin is.

"Robin, is my sister; she's my sister of my heart. Now take our order or else you will be the one I will be dealing with."

"Fine, what do you want?" She takes their order and quickly brings it back. While they are waiting they tell Sonny that they were talking at the PC Grill and Robin knows something about Luis Alcazar but won't say what until they get back to the penthouse. After Courtney brings the order they leave, headed back to the penthouse.

Let me know what you think in a review!


End file.
